


не впечатлён хотя есть смешные моменты)) но в целом так себе

by pipgreen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), SF9 (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Out of Character, Past het relationships, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: Малиновое зарево отражается в небе: яркое, как будто под одним из фильтров в vsco или в инстаграме. Чонин хочет поднять телефон и сфотографировать небо, выложить его потом с одним из фото густого неона из подвального бара, в котором они зависали с Минхо и Тэмином. Всё, на что его хватает, проглотить желчный комок в горле и держать глаза открытыми.
Kudos: 6





	не впечатлён хотя есть смешные моменты)) но в целом так себе

**Author's Note:**

> iamx - i am terrified  
> bmth - sleepwalking  
> joji - run

Во многих вещах Чонину стыдно признаваться даже себе. Что ему нравится ходить босиком по влажной траве, сразу после дождя. Что ему нравится с кем-то долго обниматься и когда руки у него остаются шершавыми после долгих прогулок по улице. А ещё романтические комедии и фильмы ужасов — это его слабость, особенно когда они идут подряд, с перерывом в пару минут.  
Ему кажется, что люди будут воспринимать его неправильно, если он будет слишком распространяться о своих увлечениях и о том, что ему нравится. Что его посчитают странным. С людьми такое часто случается, когда они узнают о тебе больше, особенно если раньше они с таким не сталкивались. Когда Тэмин узнал, что он гей, то первое время сторонился его, хотя и говорил, что «ничего такого в этом нет» и он «понимает, что это нормально, просто нужно привыкнуть». Чонин не стал ему говорить, что привыкать тут не к чему, что сам он остался точно таким же и ему наплевать на Тэмина, как на парня.  
В конце концов, они ведь сейчас нормально общаются? Этого же должно быть достаточно?  
Чонин не зацикливается на подобных вещах, он предпочитает выносить себе мозги только по поводу работы и невыполненного плана продаж. Иногда, очень редко и под третий бокал белого полусладкого, можно позвонить Дженни и рассказать, как ему плохо в одиночестве, как его достала Корея и говнюк-шеф. Дженни ему скажет:  
— Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас времени, придурок?  
И бросит трубку. Она ненавидит, когда ей звонят по ночам и Чонин прекрасно это знает. Но иногда, очень редко и под третий бокал белого полусладкого, он позволяет себе об этом забыть. В конце концов, кто, кроме девчонки, которая помогла ему понять, что он гей, может выслушать его нытьё?  
(спойлер: кто угодно, кроме неё)

Ноябрь оказывается мрачным и слякотным. Чонин очень жалеет, что не взял отпуск хотя бы на пару недель. Отдохнул бы где-нибудь на пляже в Нячанге, в баре на Бали, на экскурсии по развалинам Колизея. Только вот денег на путешествие он скопить не успел, а шеф Ю не отпустит его отдохнуть, пока он не продаст ещё хотя бы двадцать сраных станков для резки стекла. Ей богу, Чонин понятия не имеет, кому вообще нахуй всрались эти станки. Он испахал их базу вдоль и поперёк, с некоторыми клиентами даже несколько раз общался. А выхлоп где?  
Там же, где и сам Чонин.  
В жопе.  
— Тебе не стоит так волноваться из-за работы, чел, — Тэмин хлопает его по плечу.  
Они стоят около микроволновки в обед, ждут очереди. Чонин хочет разогреть вчерашний рис и курицу. Тэмин с утра взял какой-то обеденный набор в супермаркете по пути на работу. Чонин каждый раз удивляется, почему он не готовит дома и тратит столько денег на еду. Тэмин только пожимает плечами, отвечает: «ты столько же тратишь на продукты, просто я вообще не запариваюсь с готовкой».  
Микроволновка освобождается. Чонин быстро ставит свой вчерашний рис, поворачивает голову в сторону Тэмина.  
— Да?  
— Точно тебе говорю. Это же всего лишь работа, — Тэмин широко улыбается, глядя сначала на пластиковый контейнер, а потом в лицо Чонина. — Уволят — найдёшь другую!  
— Очень обнадёживает. Спасибо.  
Увольнение — то, чего Чонин боится больше всего. До этого он около полугода перебивался подработками официантом и мелкими халтурками, не больше, чем на пару недель. И работа в «Гласс Машинери» стала для него фактически началом новой жизни. Стабильный заработок, соц.пакет, новые знакомства, интересные люди. Так ему казалось в начале, пока его не начали ебать в хвост и в гриву, за невыполнение плана продаж. Кто-то типа Тэмина не устаёт повторять: это временные трудности, Чонин. Всё будет нормально, нужно просто перетерпеть эту чёрную полосу в жизни.  
Нужно просто больше работать, Чонин.  
Нужно просто немного отдохнуть, Чонин. Ты слишком много работаешь, это неправильно. Не думай так много о работе.  
Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам нужны продажи, Чонин? Успех компании зависит от тебя в том числе. Подумай о работе, Чонин. Подумай о своём будущем. Ты хочешь получить премию? Ты хочешь развиваться дальше и стать руководителем? Тебе следует больше работать над собой.  
И ещё тысяча и один совет о том, как ему следует себя вести, чтобы стать лучше. Что делать, чтобы стать лучше.  
— Не обижайся, Чонин, — Тэмин кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, щипает его за бок. Чонин отскакивает от него, как ошпаренный. — Ты классный, точно найдёшь что-нибудь, если тебя уволят.  
Чонин вяло улыбается и думает, что лучше бы Тэмин не говорил вообще ничего. Звенит микроволновка. Его рис согрелся и стал не таким ужасным на вкус, Чонин на это очень надеется. Он отходит со своим контейнером к ближайшему столику, а потом неторопливо бредёт за кружкой. Обедать без чая — это нонсенс.

jennierubyjane  
ну, и что это было?

Сообщение высвечивается у него в телефоне, стоит ему вернуться к еде с чаем. Чонин кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Было ожидаемо, что Дженни ему напишет, но он ждал, что это случится не раньше Рождества. Ну, или его дня рождения.

zkdlin  
не понимаю о чём ты говоришь

Рис на вкус оказывается пресным. Нужно было брать с собой соус или побольше соуса для курицы, но всё, что ему остаётся сейчас — это побыстрее запихнуть в себя обед и проглотить, чтобы не чувствовать вкуса. Обычно такая стратегия срабатывает, когда он переборщит со специями или выберет неудачный рецепт. Ужасный вкус можно перетерпеть, особенно если за квартиру нужно рассчитываться на следующей неделе.  
— Ужасно. У нас закончился классный растворимый кофе, который мы брали в прошлом месяце, — Тэмин садится напротив, вместе со своим контейнером и кружкой с логотипом компании.  
Скрипит пластиковая упаковка контейнера. Чонин чувствует вкусный запах говяжьих ребрышек с собой, старается побыстрее съесть свой обед и выйти наружу. Кажется, в куртке у него ещё остались сигареты, а ещё у Тэмина непереносимость дыма, поэтому с ним он точно не пойдёт.  
— Тебе вообще должно быть без разницы, какой кофе пить, — замечает Чонин, кивая на кружку. Тэмин в недоумении смотрит на неё, а потом снова на Чонина. — Молоко. Ты всё пьёшь с молоком. Оно меняет вкус.  
— Блин, да ты задрал! Ну и что, что с молоком? — возмущается он. — Эстет чёртов. К твоему сведению, в офисе остался только кофе три в одном! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько там сахара?!  
— Уж точно поменьше, чем в твоём вчерашнем пирожном, — говорит Чонин, криво улыбнувшись. Тэмин фыркает в ответ.  
Дженни пишет новое сообщение, но Чонин не хочет его читать, скидывает все уведомления и смотрит на время. До конца обеда остаётся ещё сорок минут.

В курилке рядом с офисом оказывается на удивление пустынно. Не то, чтобы Чонин был любителем смол-тока с коллегами, но стоять с кем-то было уютнее. К тому же, терпеть недовольные взгляды прохожих легче, когда ты не один: их просто не замечаешь.  
Чонин достаёт из пальто металлический портсигар с логотипом мальборо — подарок Дженни, когда она приезжала в Корею в последний раз, перед тем, как они расстались. Чонин прикуривает от зажигалки, смотрит в экран телефона. Надо бы ей ответить, но ему так не хочется открывать сообщение, потому что оно наверняка огромное, злое и обеспокоенное. Всё-таки, они же договорились остаться друзьями и даже остались. Чонин на это очень надеялся.  
Но сейчас ему не до сообщений Дженни в инстаграме. Сейчас ему хочется выкурить ещё одну сигарету, а потом дожить до конца дня и упасть лицом в подушку и уснуть на сто десять тысяч лет (двенадцать часов). Это было бы хорошим завершением рабочей недели.  
— Привет, извини, не будет лишней сигареты?  
Чонин отвлекается от экрана телефона, на котором всё равно ничего не происходит, и смотрит на подошедшего к нему парня. Из-под кожаной куртки торчит рубашка с логотипом «Гласс Машинери». Парнишка наверняка работает здесь курьером или помощником помощника помощника секретаря. Низшее звено в иерархии.  
— Конечно, — миролюбиво отвечает Чонин, снова вытаскивая из кармана портсигар. Парень с благодарностью достаёт одну сигарету, но почему-то отходить не торопиться. — Что-то ещё?  
— Мне не очень удобно, но… зажигалки у тебя не будет? — Парень смущённо улыбается, скребёт ногтями затылок и выглядит абсолютно очаровательно. Чонин не смог бы отказать, даже если бы очень захотел. — Кстати, я Тэян. Ю Тэян, курьер.  
Тэян широко улыбается, и медленно затягивается сигаретой. Чонин зеркалит его улыбку, затягивается следом.  
— Ого, фамилия как у нашего босса, да? Ким Чонин, отдел продаж, — они пожимают друг другу руки. Тэян вновь смущённо улыбается.  
— Мне часто так говорят, ха-ха. Не повезло с фамилией.  
— Ты всегда можешь соврать, ради бесплатного кофе или каких-нибудь плюшек, — смеясь, говорит Чонин. — Правда, скорее всего, тебе сделают выговор, но иногда это того стоит.  
— Я запомню. Спасибо тебе, Ким Чонин.  
Остаток сигарет они докуривают молча. Чонину неинтересно спрашивать его про работу курьером, а Тэяну… да чёрт его знает, что этому Тэяну нужно, но он не перестаёт смотреть на Чонина ни на минуту. Становится ещё неуютнее, чем было до этого. Ему сразу вспоминается, как они с Кристал ходили в один из гей-баров в Пусане. У него был перерыв между работами, а Кристал хотела развеется перед переездом в Австралию.  
В «Сладкой Вишне» он бывал всего пару раз за свою жизнь, да и те казались ему какими-то мутными и непонятными. Возможно, потому что нужно было меньше мешать соджу, пиво и водку. Возможно, потому что тогда он всё ещё учился в университете и они с Дженни приезжали туда «по приколу». (по приколу целовались друг с другом, по приколу Чонин поцеловал их соседа за баром, а потом по приколу отсосал ему в туалете бара, пока Дженни выходила курить. На утро он сказал, что ничего не помнит, и это было почти правдой). Поэтому, приехать туда спустя несколько лет с Кристал казалось ему хорошей идеей. Новые впечатления на трезвую голову, никаких фальшивых гетеро-отношений. Только пара бутылок пива в компании старой подруги и прогулка по набережной после.  
Что могло пойти не так?  
Чонин делает последнюю затяжку, выбрасывает окурок в урну. Он, кажется, хотел выкурить ещё одну, но сейчас его больше нервирует, что придётся задержаться в курилке ещё хотя бы на минуту. Он даже готов потерпеть разговоры Тэмина про увольнение, всё лучше, чем стоять здесь рядом с курьером и его пристальным взглядом.  
— Ну, пока. Спасибо за компанию, — говорит Чонин, неловко улыбается и машет рукой на прощание.  
Тэян кивает головой.  
— Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.  
Чонин надеется, что больше никогда его не встретит: ни в этой жизни, ни в одной из следующих. Взгляд Тэяна так сильно напоминал ему его бывших одногруппников в тот день, около бара. Они стояли на другой стороне улицы, у каждого было по бутылке пива и тысяча и одна претензия к тому, что «ебучие пидорасы разгуливают по улице! Как будто это вообще законно! Вас бы всех пересажать по камерам и сжечь к хуям! Чего ты вякаешь, педик? Хочешь, засуну эту бутылку тебе в жопу? Хочешь, а?». Чонин остановился посреди улицы и на несколько минут просто застыл. Кристал сжимала его ладонь в своей, нервно переводила взгляд с того парня, который кричал, на него, но всё никак не решалась утянуть его прочь, на другую улицу.  
А потом они заметили его и отвлеклись от бара.  
— Видал, пидорасы совсем охуели! — сказал ему самый шумный, хлопнув по плечу. Чонин криво улыбнулся и кивнул.  
А самый молчаливый парень в их компании, который просто стоял со своим пивом, всё смотрел на Чонина, на Кристал, на их ладони, сжатые вместе. Смотрел и ничего не говорил. Когда Чонин пересёкся с ним взглядом, то подумал: этот чувак всё про него понял. Понял, по тому как вспотел Чонин, по тому, как он неохотно отвечает, по тому как Кристал обеспокоенно глазеет по сторонам. Он всё понял и теперь его изобьют досмерти.  
— Вот ты где!  
Минхо из IT-отдела налетает на него со спины, Чонин даже не успевает снять пальто после улицы. Из кармана вылетает портсигар, который только чудом не открывается. Он недовольно хмурится, глядя на улыбающегося Минхо.  
— Это было обязательно? — спрашивает он, кивая на лежащий на полу портсигар и зажигалку.  
— Нет, но твоё лицо сейчас того стоит, — Чонин закатывает глаза, опускается за портсигаром. — Я вообще-то по делу тебя искал.  
— По какому это делу?  
Минхо перекатывается с пятки на носок, нарочито задумчиво глядит в потолок.  
— Слыхал, какой сегодня праздник? — Чонин мотает головой, параллельно стягивая пальто. — Пятница! Еженедельный праздник для всех представителей рабочего класса! Давай буханём.  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь или говоришь, что делать?  
— Ты сразу видишь суть! За это я тебя и уважаю! — Минхо хлопает его по плечу. — Жду тебя после работы в половину седьмого. Два коктейля за мой счёт!  
И, не дав Чонину даже слова сказать в ответ, Минхо убегает дальше по коридору, параллельно набирая кого-то по телефону. Чонин смотрит ему вслед и тяжело вздыхает. Он не планировал пить два дня подряд, тем более он не планировал напиваться с Минхо до невменяемого состояния. Потому что, когда Минхо обещает два коктейля за свой счёт, значит, он планирует, что они выпьют как минимум в два раза больше. Чонин цокает языком, поворачивает в сторону коридора к своему кабинету. Кажется, он снова опаздывает после обеда.

В баре шумно и душно, вытяжки совсем ни к чёрту. Всё, как и всегда, очень яркое и непривычное после нескольких часов в офисе. Тэмин жалуется, что нельзя снять рубашку и пиджак. Минхо говорит, что в прошлый раз это его не остановило.  
— В тот раз я был пьянее! — Тэмин возмущённо морщится, пока Чонин заказывает три шота текилы.  
— Это очень легко исправить! — отвечает ему Минхо.  
Чонину страшно хочется спать. Прошедшая ночь с вином даёт о себе знать. Сегодня с утра он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо, но сейчас не уверен, будет ли всё так же радужно на следующее утро. Нужно было отказываться от этой затеи, пока не поздно, но поздно было уже в тот момент, когда Минхо налетел на него со спины и портсигар выпал из кармана.  
— Ну что, пацаны, за пятницу?  
Им приносят текилу, за которую расплачивается Минхо, а потом ещё две текилы и по коктейлю из джина с энергетиком. Вечер проходит бодро: они почти не разговаривают про работу, только шутят над Кибомом из отдела маркетинга и вспоминают про осенний чемпионат отделов по футболу. Чонин в какой-то момент отвлекается на телефон, кажется, Минхо и Тэмин обсуждают новую секретаршу босса. И как-то случайно заходит в инстаграм, в первый раз, после обеда.  
У него два непрочитанных диалога и примерно тысяча не просмотренных сторис. Прежде чем зайти в сообщения, он опрокидывает в себя остатки текилы, бросает случайный взгляд на танцпол. Ничего интересного он там не находит: людей не очень много, для танцев до утра ещё рановато. Все вокруг только разгоняются, коктейлями или кальянами. Может быть, чем-то серьёзнее, Чонину это не очень интересно. Единственный разгон, на который у него есть силы, это тот, который до кровати.  
Только он собирается зайти в сообщения, как Минхо подставляет ему очередной шот.  
— За здоровье босса нельзя не пить! — назидательным тоном говорит он.  
Чонин кривится. Текила обжигает ему горло и язык, а рука Минхо — плечо. Телефон снова оказывается ненужным, наступает черёд обсуждения бывших, настоящих и будущих. Чонину кажется, что он слишком трезвый для таких разговоров, а Тэмин — наоборот. Держать язык за зубами у него и трезвым-то не всегда получается, про пьяного и говорить нечего. Чонин чувствовал бы себя обеспокоенным, если бы не очередной шот до этого и пустой желудок. Сейчас Чонину будет наплевать, даже если рядом с ним взорвётся Минхо или Дженни появится из-под земли.  
Чёрт, он совсем забыл про Дженни.  
— И, короче, я к ней подхожу и говорю: миледи! Вы обронили! И протягиваю пустую ладонь. И такой: это моё сердце! А она такая: вау, кажется, у вас нет сердца! — Минхо смеётся так сильно, что в какой-то момент хрюкает от смеха. Чонин еле подавляет зевок. Тэмин говорит, что ему нужно отлить. — Вы какие-то совсем слабенькие стали. Не узнать прямо.  
Чонин пожимает плечами.  
— Работа: бессердечная сука.  
— За это надо выпить.  
Они заказывают ещё по коктейлю, не дожидаясь Тэмина. Чонин рассказывает, что хотел бы поехать на Бали или в Таиланд. Минхо говорит, что главное не ехать в Россию и Северную Корею.  
— В Штаты смотать ещё ладно, там хоть тепло есть. А херли в России и Северной Корее делать? На коммунистов смотреть?  
Чонин не понимает, как разговор зашёл в политику и не понимает, почему в Северной Корее и России коммунисты, но спорить не решается. Он в принципе не любитель спорить во внерабочее время, а тем более с пьяным Минхо. С пьяным Минхо лучше соглашаться, в конце концов, он оплачивает половину сегодняшней пьянки, хоть пока и не подозревает об этом.  
— Сортиры тут стрёмные, — Тэмин возвращается с тремя кислотно-зелёными шотами в руках. Минхо говорит, что с ним приятно иметь дело. Чонин наконец примиряется с мыслью, что не выйдет отсюда раньше двух часов ночи, а может быть и позже.  
Тэмин предлагает тост:  
— За то, чтобы завтра проснуться живыми!  
Никто из них не уверен, что за такое стоит поднимать тост, но все они выпивают залпом. Чонин уже не чувствует вкуса, но понимает — нужно сделать перерыв.  
— Я курить, — говорит он, торопливо вытаскивая из пальто портсигар и зажигалку.  
— С тобой сходить? — спрашивает Тэмин.  
Чонин машет рукой — сам справлюсь.  
Холодный воздух немного приводит в себя, Чонину чуть меньше хочется спать и ещё сильнее — есть. В портсигаре осталось всего пять штук, едва ли хватит до утра. Чонин раздражённо фыркает и чиркает зажигалкой. Горький дым заполняет горло, когда он достаёт телефон из кармана.

jennierubyjane  
знаешь, то что мы остались друзьями — это, конечно, очень мило, но не в тот момент, когда ты будишь меня своими звонками. в смысле, я ценю, что ты до сих пор чувствуешь, что можешь ко мне обратиться, когда тебе плохо, и ты правда можешь обратиться, чонин. просто пойми, что не всё всегда крутится вокруг тебя. гетеро тоже страдают, удивительно, но это так! и поэтому я напоминаю тебе, что у нас разница во времени, а у меня нестандартный рабочий график. думай в следующий раз, когда решишь мне позвонить. и извини, что я на тебя накричала. тяжёлая неделя. ты знаешь, как это бывает

Сигарета успевает истлеть наполовину, пока Чонин фокусируется на буквах с экрана. Смысл сообщения ускользает от него. Он опять виноват? А в чём? Дженни высылала ему своё расписание? Дженни предупреждала, что у неё происходит какая-то хуйня на работе? Дженни говорила ему, что она ведёт себя как сука?  
— Нет, блять, — рычит Чонин, блокируя телефон и шумно затягиваясь. Внутри всё клокочет от злости и бессилия. Сделать с этим он всё равно ничего не сможет. Дженни на другом континенте. Наверняка бегает по офису, словно маленький смерч, или красиво пьёт свой тыквенный раф в обеденный перерыв. Сколько сейчас времени в Америке? Чем сейчас занимается Дженни?  
Чонину нет дела. У него не хватит сигарет до утра и он едва стоит на ногах. Оставшиеся сигареты он решает поберечь на следующий выход, глубоко вдыхает вечернюю прохладу. В одной рубашке стоять холодно. Чонин думает о том, что скоро опять придётся спускаться по крутой лестнице обратно в бар.  
От того, чтобы вызвать такси домой, его останавливает только оставшееся внутри пальто. Чонин на секунду зажмуривает глаза и смотрит на вход в бар: фиолетовый неон заливает тротуар вокруг, совсем как на картинках в интернете. Чонин снова достаёт телефон из кармана и делает несколько фотографий, почти наверняка смазанных и неудачных, но вполне годных на память. А потом он понимает, что окончательно замёрз и нужно скорее идти назад.  
Посреди зала людей становится заметно больше, коктейльный разогрев прошёл успешно. Чонин замечает, как к их столику приносят ещё что-то алкогольное и картошку фри с каким-то мясом, и благодарит всех богов мира за бездонный желудок Минхо. Но подходить обратно к ребятам он не торопится, иначе придётся снова пить.  
Музыка оказывается не такой плохой, как Чонин думал: обычная танцевальная электроника, ремиксы на попсовые песни, рандомный витч-хаус, редкие перерывы на классику, вроде старых песен 2NE1 и Нирваны. Он видал и хуже, как-то раз в одном из клубов весь вечер крутили только русские песни и саундтреки из аниме. Чонин ничего не имеет против группы Серебро и Гранродео, но не когда он хочет расслабиться с друзьями после работы.  
Взгляд скользит по людям вокруг. Чонин любит смотреть на людей: как они одеваются, двигаются, как разговаривают пока стоят с телефоном в подземке. Наблюдать за другими бывает очень интересно, особенно когда ты пьян и не можешь ни на чём сфокусироваться. Чонин так частенько делал, ещё с университета, когда они подолгу сидели у Дженни и её подруги в общежитии, пили очень плохое вино и смотрели старые американские комедии. Больше всего ему нравилось смотреть, как её подруга, Джису, смеялась над шутками: запрокидывала голову назад, картинно прикладывала ладонь к груди. Её бойфренд, Соку, всё время снимал её на телефон и говорил, что это компромат на всякий случай. Джису на него дулась, но смеяться по-другому так и не научилась.  
Чонин тогда старался думать на английском. Он думал: «I want all she got». Чонину так хотелось смеяться над шутками Соку, чтобы он тоже снимал его на телефон и говорил «это компромат на всякий случай». Хотелось закидывать на него ноги, пока они играли в моноплию, держаться за руки на остановке зимой и поправлять ему шарф в магазине. По ночам Чонин представлял, как здорово было бы однажды поцеловать Соку на одной из вечеринок, когда они слишком сильно напьются. Запустить пальцы в его волосы, прикусить его нижнюю губу, провести языком по шее. Он представлял, какая кожа у Соку на ощупь, как он отреагирует, если провести ногтями по его спине. Представлял, как они занимаются сексом с Джису. Представлял вместо Джису себя. Представлял, как Соку трахается с Джису и видит вместо неё его, Чонина. Ему становилось от себя так противно, ведь Дженни самая лучшая на свете. Умная, красивая, сексуальная, острая на язык, с ней всегда весело. Его маленькая витаминка, свет в конце тоннеля. Они ведь такая красивая пара, после университета обязательно поженятся и купят дом за городом. Или уедут в Штаты. Или сначала поработают тут, а потом переедут в Штаты, переедут в Гонконг, переедут ещё куда-нибудь. У них ведь такое большое будущее.  
А потом Чонин отсосал тому парню из бара в Пусане, и всё покатилось к чертям. Его начала раздражать её болтливость, её глупые шутки, её вечное желание обсудить и осудить кого-то. Её манера речи, то, как она ест, как засыпает у него на груди, как громко дышит во сне.  
В конце концов, Чонин сказал ей:  
— Я гей, Дженни.  
А потом добавил:  
— Прости.  
А ещё попросил:  
— Давай останемся друзьями.  
А Дженни сделала худший выбор в своей жизни: она согласилась.  
(а потом рассказала обо всё его родителям. Они не поверили. После выпуска, Дженни уехала в Америку и больше Чонин никогда не виделся с ней. А потом он признался своим родителям и они попросили его ограничиться звонками раз в несколько месяцев. Соку и Джису поженились год назад. Чонина не пригласили на свадьбу)

Через беспорядочный бит, Чонин слышит хриплый голос Билли Айлиш. Чонину она не очень нравится. Ему кажется, что он перерос такую музыку: мрачный поп для тех, кто ненавидит себя и свою жизнь. Чонин не ненавидит свою жизнь: он привык к такому раскладу.  
Люди двигаются примерно в одном ритме, как будто чувствуют музыку кожей. Чонин разлюбил танцевать вместе со всеми после школы, когда его слишком часто вызывали на соревнования и дразнили девчонкой и педиком. Он ещё потом часто думал: забавно, что как минимум в одном они не ошиблись.  
Но Чонину нравится танцевать дома, когда никто не видит. Ещё ему нравилось танцевать с Кристал, когда они тусовались вместе. Ещё до её переезда и задолго до того, как она попала в больницу.  
А сейчас ему просто нравится смотреть за людьми, чувствовать их драйв, видеть, как они прикрывают глаза от удовольствия, как они не обращают внимание на людей вокруг них и на самого Чонина. Ему кажется, что он может стоять так бесконечно долго, чувствовать ногами, как вибрирует пол от битов. Очередной взгляд через толпу, к дальней стенке, совсем рядом с баром. Ему казалось, что там должно стоять зеркало, но там стоит парень: чёрная рубашка, чёрные волосы и чёрные узкие джинсы. Совсем не офисный вид, особенно если смотреть на цепь, приколотую к штанам. Чонин думает: прикольно, он не один любит просто стоять и смотреть на других людей. Он смотрит на его брови, разглядывает нос. Парень с противоположной стенки кажется ему красивым, по крайней мере издалека.  
Они пересекаются взглядами. Чонина будто электричеством прошивает вдоль позвоночника, когда он смотрит в чёрные глаза незнакомца. Его губы чуть приоткрыты, дыхание тяжёлое. Первые три пуговицы на рубашке расстёгнуты. Чонину кажется, что он видит, как тяжёлая капля пота скользит вниз по чужой шее, исчезая где-то за распахнутым воротником. Он вновь смотрит в чужие глаза и понимает, что парень всё ещё не отрывает от него, Чонина, взгляд. Его губы пересекает ухмылка. Это флирт? Это приглашение?  
Это невозможно.  
Парень идёт внутрь толпы, двигает плечами и бёдрами в такт музыке. Его затягивает туда почти сразу, словно он тонет в болоте. На секунду Чонин теряет его из виду и это его почему-то беспокоит. Но он появляется перед ним так же быстро, как исчезает. Его движения поначалу кажутся беспорядочными и нелепыми, как будто он пытается кого-то поймать или сломать. Чонин вслушивается в ломанный бит на фоне и понимает: это история, которую ему пытаются рассказать. Он почему-то не сомневается, что всё это для него. Это ведь был флирт, приглашение. Очевидно.  
Чонин делает шаг навстречу толпе.  
— Эй, ты чего завис? — кричит ему в ухо Минхо. Чонин вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Кого-то приметил?  
— Пошли дальше пить, — кричит он в ответ, уводя Минхо подальше от танцпола.  
Невозможно, всё это невозможно — так считает Чонин, когда подходит обратно к их столику и так он продолжает думать до конца вечера.

Малиновое зарево отражается в небе: яркое, как будто под одним из фильтров в vsco или в инстаграме. Чонин хочет поднять телефон и сфотографировать небо, выложить его потом с одним из фото густого неона из подвального бара, в котором они зависали с Тэяном. Всё на что его хватает, проглотить желчный комок в горле и держать глаза открытыми.  
Водила ему попадается дикий: гонит на все 80, собирает по пути все выбоины на дороге. Чонин смотрит на неровные зубы многоэтажек впереди. Его немного мутит от выпитого, от сигаретного дыма на куртке и от скорости. И ещё немного от хауса в машине. Чонин ненавидит хаус, если только он не для ведьм. Хотя бы водитель попался молчаливый.  
Они доезжают до дома Чонина за двадцать минут. Три раза едва успевают вписаться в поворот, пять раз проезжают на красный свет. Чонин сбился со счёта, сколько раз он чувствовал, что вот-вот умрёт. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он даже перестал этого бояться. Ну умрёт он, и что с того? Чего бубнить-то?  
Как будто по нему есть кому горевать, он даже с родителями созванивается раз в несколько месяцев, по большим праздникам, не говоря уже о других родственниках. Стоя на одном из перекрёстков, почти у самого дома, Чонин понимает, что он на самом деле никому не нужен. Минхо запросто найдёт себе нового пятничного собутыльника, как и Тэмин пересядет обедать к кому-то другому. Дженни его ненавидит. Кристал не перезванивает ему уже почти полгода, с того момента, как легла в больницу. Он такой одинокий и так устал от всего этого. Чонин даже приготовился выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу, как вдруг водитель останавливается и сообщает: приехали.  
— Спасибо, сдачи не надо, — сдавленно сообщает Чонин, буквально вываливаясь из машины.  
Небо над головой медленно перекрашивается в нежный персиковый цвет, когда он выходит на своём этаже. Пальто распахнуто, голова всё ещё болит и его начинает мутить сильнее. Он долго пытается попасть ключом в замок, а когда попадает — ещё несколько минут возится с тем, чтобы повернуть его в правильную сторону. Распахивает дверь.  
В квартире пусто. Он еле закрывается на все замки, сбрасывает пальто прямо на пол, рядом бросает ботинки. Кажется, он где-то вляпался в лужу, но сейчас ему не то, чтобы есть дело. Чонин идёт в сторону спальни: несколько раз вписывается в дверные косяки, спотыкается на пороге в спальню. Когда он добирается до кровати, у него не остаётся сил даже раздеться — он падает на неразобранную постель и сразу же отключается.  
На утро Чонин просыпается от того, что его тошнит. Вчерашний ком в горле, который он успел проглотить, пока ехал в такси, просится наружу. У Чонина ноет ушибленное колено и поясница, мысли в голове словно застыли в желе, совершенно не хотят двигаться. Он успевает удивится, как ему хватило мозгов и выдержки добежать до туалета, прежде чем остатки вчерашней картошки фри и кислотных коктейлей выходят из него вязким склизким потоком. Он не успевает и вдоха сделать после первого долгого объятия с фаянсовым другом, как ему вновь становится плохо. Чонин чувствует, как из его горла выскальзывает что-то похожее на вчерашний ужин, но понять что именно не успевает, да и не до того ему. Стоять на ушибленном колене больно. Чёлка липнет к его потному лбу. В уголках глаз копятся слёзы.  
Чонина тошнит ещё дважды, на этот раз — просто желчью. Он думает, что из него точно должно выйти ещё что-то, такое же мерзкое, как прошедший ужин и несколько коктейлей, но когда он склоняется над унитазом ещё раз — из него лезет только отрыжка. Чонин ещё на минуту зависает над них, в нос бьёт отвратительный запах недопереваренной пищи и очистителя воздуха для туалета. Чувствуя, как голова снова начинает кружится, он осторожно опускается на пол рядом с унитазом.  
Воспоминания о минувшей ночи никак не хотят выстраиваться в чёткую картинку, сколько бы он не пытался напрячь память и вспомнить всё по порядку. Мысли в голове всё так же похожи на ягоду, застывшую в желе, как их разогнать Чонин не знает, поэтому решает просто ещё немного отдохнуть. Он растягивается на кафельному полу, на сколько позволяет его рост и размеры комнаты, утыкается лбом в холодный пол. Боль пульсирует у него в висках, изжога кусает его желудок. Чонин давно так не напивался, обычно ему хватает двух бутылок пива, не более того. Но в этот раз… что же было в этот раз.  
Он вспоминает взгляд того парня с противоположной стены. Вспоминает его движения: резкие, смелые, совсем не попадающие в музыку, но кажущиеся такими правильными. Вспоминает и жалеет, что так и не решился подойти к нему.  
— Пиздец, — тихо шепчет он, закрывая глаза и легонько ударяясь лбом об пол. Больше он никогда не будет пить, в ближайшую неделю точно.  
Чонин ещё пару минут лежит на полу, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он врасти в кафель и больше никогда не существовать как отдельная личность. Срастись с рукотворным чудом не получается, поэтому он решает подняться на ноги. Даётся ему это не очень хорошо: снова начинает мутить, а комната кружится перед глазами. Он закрывает крышку унитаза и присаживается ещё на пару минут. Нужно сходить в душ и поесть острое — лучшее лекарство от похмелья, которое он когда-либо пробовал.  
Чонин только сейчас замечает, что перед сном он так и не разделся. От рубашки воняет потом и пивом. Кажется, кто-то облил его на выходе из бара. Или это было в середине вечера. Или он заказал себе пиво и облился сам? Это бы объяснило, почему ему сейчас так хреново. Чонин пытается стянуть рубашку через голову, но получается у него не очень хорошо. Расстёгивать пуговицы сейчас кажется непосильной задачей, он даже задумывается: может, стоит помыться прямо так, в одежде? Заодно и постирает всё, сплошная экономия.  
Он вспоминает сообщение Дженни и что он на него так и не ответил. Вспоминает, как готов был сломать ей шею в тот момент. В который раз за утро ему становится за себя стыдно.  
Он медленно расстёгивает рубашку, вытряхивает себя из брюк с боксерами и заползает под душ.  
Кто-то из коллег подарил ему на день рождение набор гелей для тела: с десяток небольших баночек, разных запахов и цветов. Чонин не любит резкие запахи и поэтому сегодняшним утром он решает начать что-то с названием «Тропическое наслаждение». Ему кажется, что там должно быть что-то цитрусовое и бодрящее, как раз для него сейчас.  
Запах у геля оказывается удушливо-сладким, Чонина чуть не стошнило снова. Он торопливо моется, стараясь смыть с себя вчерашнюю грязь, лишние мысли и противный гель для душа. С шампунем становится немного полегче, голову как будто окунают в мятный холод.  
Чонину становится лучше. Он выходит из душа ещё через двадцать минут: ещё не совсем человек, но что-то близкое к этому. Смывает рвоту в унитазе, бросает грязные вещи в корзину с бельём на стирку, укутывается в полотенце и плетётся чистить зубы.  
Запах у него изо рта просто отвратительный. Чонин думает — это из-за того, что он постоянно бегал курить и ел картошку с чесночным соусом. А ведь знал же, что пожалеет об этом; уже день, он дома в ужасном состоянии, у него нет сигарет и желания выходить наружу ещё вечность (до понедельника). Вкус зубной пасты и жидкости для ополаскивания рта он почти не чувствует и это первая радостная новость за последний час. Значит, его хотя бы не будет тошнить.  
Он выходит из ванной, стараясь избегать любых отражающих поверхностей. Влезает в первую выпавшую из шкафа худи и домашние спортивки. Хотел ещё найти тёплые носки, но копаться в ящике в данный момент ему не хочется. Куда больше его интересует другой вопрос: Чонину хочется жрать.  
Он смотрит на телефон, валяющийся рядом с кроватью, и решает пока не трогать адскую машину. Неизвестно, что он мог натворить под таким количеством алкоголя и параллельными советами Минхо и Тэмина.  
В холодильнике оказывается пусто. Он находит там полупустую упаковку молока, бутылку кетчупа, консервированные ананасы и недопитое с четверга вино. Чонин заглядывает в морозилку, обнаруживает ведёрко с мороженым и упаковку сосисок. Ещё никогда он не был так рад замороженным полуфабрикатам и своей лени. Ещё бы где-нибудь завалялся острый соус или лапша быстрого приготовления. Он бросает сосиски в раковину, начинает хлопать кухонными шкафчиками в поисках ещё чего-нибудь съедобного. В одном из них он обнаруживает пустую коробку из-под готовых завтраков, в ещё одном — упаковку печенья и нутеллу. В одном из нижних ящиков Чонин находит коробку с рамёном, которую он припас на чёрный похмельный день. Иногда Чонин поражался своей предусмотрительности, касающейся обычных житейских задач, но затем просто пожимал плечами. Кто, если не он?  
Остаток дня Чонин проводит между кухней и диваном: смотрит первый сезон «Гравити Фоллз», ест самый острый рамён с сосисками в своей жизни и составляет список фильмов на следующие выходные. Они с Тэмином договаривались устроить марафон ужасов, нужно хорошо подготовиться.  
(подойти к телефону он так и не решается и выключается прямо на диване)

В следующий раз Минхо зовёт его выпить в воскресенье днём. Чонин успевает проснуться от того, что падает с дивана, развести себе кофе и достать мороженое — завтрак чемпионов. Не считая ушибленной от падения поясницы, чувствует он себя вполне хорошо, день лечения пошёл ему на пользу. Даже не пришлось прибегать к экстренным мерам (похмеляться вином). И вот, когда он собирается торжественно отпраздновать свой оставшийся выходной фиговым кофе и приятным мороженым.  
Он слышит, как телефон звонит из другой комнаты.  
— Прежде чем ты пошлёшь меня нахуй, — деловито начинает Минхо, — послушай старого бойца. Во-первых, я зову тебя выпить пивка. Во-вторых, я не придумал, но я старше и если ты не придёшь, я больше не буду помогать тебе с компом.  
И прежде чем Чонин успел сказать ему хоть слово, он положил трубку. Вместо того, чтобы перезванивать, он отправляет Минхо сообщение: «с тебя сигареты». Если и идти куда-то с Минхо после пятничной пьянки, то только с пользой для своего кошелька и ментального здоровья. На счёт последнего, правда, можно поспорить, но сигареты в данный момент всё-таки в приоритете.  
Минхо отправляет ему в ответ пачку «Парламента» в руке и скидывает адрес бара. Добавляет, что он уже на месте и ждёт его.  
Чонин смотрит на время: почти четыре часа дня. Режим снова сбился к чертям.  
Вздохнув, он убирает мороженое обратно в морозилку и выливает кофе в раковину. Нужно собираться. Мама учила его, что заставлять ждать нехорошо.  
Когда он добирается до бара (почти через полтора часа), Минхо доедает курицу и запивает её тёмным пивом. Чонина передёргивает. Темное пиво он ненавидит всеми фибрами души.  
— Скажи честно, какой у тебя интерес в том, чтобы постоянно со мной бухать? — спрашивает он, вместо приветствия. Чонин вешает пальто на спинку стула и утаскивает с чужой тарелки предпоследний кусочек курицы.  
Бар оказывается очередной копиркой на старые английские пабы из фильмов. Вокруг очень много дерева, все бутылки выставлены в ряд позади барной стойки. Один из усталых официантов протирает пивные бокалы, а бармен разговаривает с кем-то из клиентов. Чонин замечает под потолком несколько бочек и герб оранжевого льва на бордовом фоне.  
Минхо отвечать не торопится. Во-первых, у него всегда действует железное правило: сначала прожуй, потом говори. Во-вторых, Чонин и сам не знает, что на это можно ответить. Просто это была первая мысль сегодня, когда он увидел чуть ссутулившегося над столом Минхо.  
— Ты съел мою курицу, — говорит он. Чонин закатывает глаза. — Будешь должен.  
— Господи, Минхо! Ты и так завёл меня сюда угрозами, что не будешь помогать с компом! Какого чёрта?  
— Ну, прости, блин! Я не виноват, что с тобой весело и у тебя нос становится смешнее, когда ты выпьешь.  
Чонин думает, что выбора у него нет. Компьютер на работе у него старый, всё время вылетает, а с другим айтишником он не дружит, тот почему-то Чонина недолюбливает. Так что попить вместе пиво, это не только цирроз печени, но и стратегический ход на сто шагов вперёд.  
— Можно, пожалуйста, Асахи, — просит Чонин у пробегающего мимо официанта. Ему приходится обернуться на соседний столик и махнуть ему рукой.  
Он как раз отдаёт заказ другому человеку: парню из пятничного вечера в чёрной рубашке. Чонин зависает с открытым ртом и чуть приподнятой рукой, пока парень не обращает на него внимания.  
Несмотря на своё тогдашнее состояние, запомнить его у Чонина получается хорошо. Он накладывает образ из головы на парня сейчас и понимает, что это одно лицо. Ошибки быть не может, если только это не ошибка природы (сам Чонин). Пусть на нём сейчас не та самая рубашка, а водолазка с горлом, он всё ещё узнаёт этот взгляд: прямой и колкий, как будто его сейчас прикончат. Не сказать, что Чонин был бы против, но было бы круто сначала узнать имя твоего убийцы. Чисто поручиться за него в раю. На всякий случай.  
Тот парень перевод взгляд на него, удивлённо вскидывает брови. Кажется, он его тоже узнал. Для Чонина это удивительно — ему всегда казалось, что он не такой запоминающийся.  
— Окей, ждите, — говорит официант, забирая пустой поднос.  
Чонин нервно сглатывает скопившуюся слюну. Ещё минуту они смотрят друг на друга, пока Чонин не отворачивается обратно к Минхо. Он чувствует, как лицо горит от непонятного смущения, а ещё чувствует, как взгляд того парня прожигает ему спину.  
— Знакомый твой? — спрашивает Минхо. Чонин передёргивает плечом. — Ладно, мне тут Эмбер написала, нужно будет скоро уйти, как раз пообщаетесь.  
Минхо выглядит как самая довольная собака в мире. Чонин в который раз за их встречу недоумевает.  
— То есть, ты позвал меня сюда, просто чтобы я посидел с тобой, пока ты доедаешь курицу? — спрашивает он. Минзхо фыркает в своё пиво.  
— Я же не знал, что ты встретишь знакомого. Как и то, что мне напишет Эмбер. К тому же, — Минхо кивает в сторону столика позади них, — у тебя здесь есть знакомый. Как раз пообщаетесь.  
Чонин пытается выглядеть оскорблённым, но получается только раздосадованным.  
— Мы не знакомы.  
— Как раз познакомитесь, — Минхо подмигивает ему и залпом допивает своё пиво.  
Чонину кажется, что он что-то знает, но не подаёт виду. Чонин тоже решает не подавать виду, хотя мысленно перебирает все события последних нескольких недель. Он где-то прокололся? Ему кто-то рассказал? Зачем он подмигнул так, будто это что-то значит?  
Прежде чем Чонин успевает запаниковать, официант приносит пиво для него и счёт для Минхо.  
— Ну, пока. До завтра.  
Минхо машет ему рукой на прощание и оставляет пачку сигарет на столе. Чонин смотрит на полупустую бутылку Асахи рядом с его бокалом, на блики на «Парламенте» от лампы над его головой. Ему кажется, что всё это чья-то несмешная шутка, а ещё — обидно, что пришлось выходить из дома.  
Ну, хотя бы на сигареты не нужно будет тратиться.  
— Компания не нужна?  
Чонин резко поднимает голову и видит того самого незнакомца со своим стаканом, совсем рядом с ним. Чонин молча кивает глядя в чужое сосредоточенное лицо. Незнакомец улыбается — его лицо сразу преображается, словно по щелчку. Чонин ненавидит мыслить такими категориями, но ему кажется, что с улыбкой парень выглядит моложе.  
— Вот мы и снова встретились, — говорит незнакомец.  
Чонин приподнимает свой бокал над столом.  
— За встречу?  
— За встречу.  
В баре совсем немного людей. Практика показывает, что пить в воскресенье вечером — не самая лучшая идея. Чонина за такое один раз уволили, поэтому он старается больше таких ошибок нре повторять. Старается он не очень хорошо.  
— Не думал, что мы когда-нибудь ещё встретимся, если честно, — говорит Чонин. — Прямо как в сериале получается.  
— Я бы сказал, как в ромкоме, — незнакомец отпивает немного пива. — Кстати, меня Сехун зовут. О Сехун.  
— Ким Чонин. Приятно познакомиться, О Сехун.  
— Взаимно, Ким Чонин. За знакомство?

Они сидят вместе почти полтора часа. Сехун говорит, что он работает баристой в кофейне с дипломом модельера. Чонин говорит, что продаёт станки, но, на самом деле, он маркетолог. На двоих уходит ещё два пива и одна тарелка с картошкой фри. Чек делят пополам, а потом ещё долго стоят напротив выхода из бара. Чонин выкуривает уже вторую, пока Сехун возится с застёжками на куртке и зажигалкой.  
— Мы живём в симуляции и это симуляция истинного создателя Плаг Инк, — взгляд Сехуна холодный и колкий, как будто укрытый тонкой коркой льда. Хотя, вполне может быть, что это просто свет от голубой вывески так падает, тёмным вечером не разберёшь.  
— И что же за вирус пытается убить всю планету? — насмешливо спрашивает Чонин.  
— Мы и есть этот вирус, — невозмутимо отвечает он, подкуривая новую сигарету. Ветер не даёт нормально поймать пламя от зажигалки, приходится всё время отворачиваться. Чонин цокает языком и прикрывает огонёк своими ладонями.  
— Да ладно тебе. Говоришь как сборник марвеловских антагонистов. Или как чувак из бондианы.  
Сехун хмурится.  
— И ничего не из бондианы! Это всё от лукавого. От аниме.  
Чонин застывает с сигаретой в руке на целую минуту, а потом начинает ужасно громко смеяться — так сильно, что роняет сигарету на землю. Сехун улыбается и предлагает одну из своей пачки.  
— В качестве извинения за слишком смешную шутку, — Чонин берёт сигарету из его пачки, хлопает себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки. — Не ищи. Прикури от моей.  
Чонин прихватывает фильтр зубами. Он ждёт, что Сехун вытащит свою многострадальную копирку на зиппо, но вместо этого он кладёт ладонь ему на шею и притягивает его ближе к себе. Алый огонёк его сигареты касается нетронутой Чонина. Он быстро спохватывается и шумно затягивается. В вечерней тишине слышно, как тлеет папиросная бумага. Чонин надеется, что Сехун не заметил, как сильно горят его уши и щёки.  
— От тебя приятно пахнет, — говорит он, не спеша убирая ладонь с шеи. Он поправляет лацкан его пальто, который и без этого лежал нормально.  
Чонин только чудом не давится дымом уже во второй раз за три минуты.  
— Спасибо. Это пиво и сигареты.  
— Звучит вкусно.

С Минхо на следующий день они не пересекаются: у обоих стоит задача вместить в восьмичасовой рабочий день задачи на все шестнадцать. Чонин не выходит на обед, не идёт наливать себе кофе и даже не выбегает покурить на пару минут. Почему так тяжело жить в понедельник после плотных выходных: самая сложная загадка вселенной, на которую у Чонина нет ответа. Хотя, ему бы очень хотелось, особенно сейчас, когда до конца рабочего дня осталось пять минут, а у него дел ещё минимум на полтора часа.  
Тэмин перед уходом оставляет на его столе стаканчик с водой и яблоко с орехами, просит не задерживаться слишком надолго. Чонин ему даже не отвечает, слишком поглощённый экселевской таблицей с комментариями за прошлый год. Тэмин просит охранника внизу зайти через час и выгнать их нерадивого коллегу нахрен, если он, конечно, не уйдёт раньше. Охранник забывает о просьбе буквально через десять минут, а Чонин выходит с работы только через два часа. Голова переполнена информацией, ему кажется, что если он закроет глаза — всё равно будет видеть эти бесконечные столбики из чисел и строки с формулами.  
Впервые за день Чонин открывает телефон. Несколько смс от Минхо с предложением пообедать, голосовое от Тэмина, новая публикация в инстаграме Эмбер, сообщение от Сехуна. Он игнорирует все новости до этого и первым делом открывает его.

oohsehun  
чем занят?  
я много думал о том как мы вчера затусили. маловато тебе не показалось?

zkdlin  
только с работы вышел  
согласен  
можно было бы затусить ещё

Он не надеется на скорый ответ и убирает телефон обратно в карман, заворачивает к курилке рядом с офисом. Она оказывается пустой, не удивительно, в такое-то время. Чонин неторопливо достаёт сигареты и зажигалку, как вдруг чувствует — телефон в кармане вибрирует.

oohsehun  
да ты неистовый работяга как я погляжу  
даже за себя стыдно немного  
не хочешь как-нибудь заглянуть ко мне на работу? я варю отпадный кофе ты просто помрёшь на месте как попробуешь

zkdlin  
я бы не хотел умирать, но кофе с радостью

oohsehun  
круто. как на счёт завтра? после твоей работы?

Чонин улыбается. Вечер понедельника оказывается не таким поганым, как он думал. Нужно было всего ли прочитать верное сообщение от правильного человека.

Запах топлёного шоколада щекочет ему нос, когда он заходит в кофейню. Ближе к вечеру людей осталось не так уж и много: несколько студентов по разным углам и несколько клерков в мятых рубашках, Чонин узнаёт их по кругам под глазами и пятнах от ручки на манжетах.  
За баром стоят двое: девушка с одном хвостом на бок и Сехун — с ним они пересекаются взглядом ещё с порога. Чонин неуверенно машет ему рукой, а он в ответ широко улыбается.  
— Вам кофе здесь или со мной? — спрашивает он, когда Чонин подходит к кассе. Баристка рядом с ним чуть не давится водой и пытается как можно незаметнее пнуть его в колено.  
Сехун лукаво улыбается, чуть склонив голову на бок. У Чонина вот-вот случится сердечный приступ. Он надеется, что это не так заметно со стороны, но Сехун выглядит так, будто знает всё на свете.  
— С тобой, — во рту всё пересохло, как будто он пробежал десять километров и не додумался взять с собой бутылку воды.  
— Тогда подожди, у меня смена кончается через пять минут. Кофе за мой счёт, — Сехун щёлкает его пальцем по носу и снова отвлекается на свой аппарат для варки кофе. Чонин на секунду зависает, а потом улыбается и отходит к одному из дальних столиков.  
Баристка закатывает глаза и тыкает Сехуна в бок.  
— Вари свой дурацкий кофе и вали. Я закроюсь сама. Но ты будешь мне должен!  
Остаток диалога Чонин не слышит, отвлекаясь на сторис Кибома: он снова жалуется, что все айтишники мира не заслужили прав и не могут делать свои задачи нормально. Чонин даже думает скинуть это Минхо, но почему-то решает не делать. Они и без этого с отделом маркетинга на ножах, а ещё Кибом иногда стреляет ему сигареты и Минхо у него в чёрном списке. Придётся делать запись экрана, и это так заморочено. У Чонина нет на это ни сил…  
— Не меня ищите, молодой человек? — аккуратная ладонь Сехуна ложится на его плечо.  
… ни времени.  
Они идут с кофе в ближайший парк. На улице холодно, чтобы не замёрзнуть приходится идти совсем рядом друг с другом, плечом к плечу.  
На улице совсем безлюдно и Чонина это вполне устраивает. Он слушает рассказы Сехуна с сегодняшней смены: как они с Йерим чуть не перевернули кофемашину и что булочки в этот раз привезли совсем деревянные, будто прошлогодние.  
— Я бы тебе предложил попробовать, но не хочу, чтобы ты потом заставил меня платить за твои зубы, — смеется он.  
Чонин показывает ему сторис Кибома про айтишников и фотографию из вчерашнего автобуса вечером.  
— Почти как на картинках с пинтереста. Можно оставаться на лишние два часа хотя бы за этим.  
— Лучше не оставаться на лишние два часа, — Сехун выбрасывает картонный стаканчик в ближайшую урну и хватает Чонина под руку. — Покурим?  
Они бесцельно болтаются по парку ещё сорок минут, пока окончательно не замерзают. Чонин говорит, что ему пора домой — завтра на работу рано, а ещё нужно приготовить обед на завтра, потому что брать что-то в магазине неохота и его точно запозорит Тэмин.  
Сехун стоит с ним на остановке, ждёт, пока подойдёт нужный автобус.  
— Давай встретимся ещё. Когда ты свободен? — спрашивает он.  
Чонин пожимает плечами.  
— В принципе всегда. Но если заранее спланируем, то будет совсем хорошо.  
Сехун кивает головой и лезет в телефон — проверить расписание смен.  
— Пятница, вечер? — спрашивает он. Чонин снова пожимает плечами и кивает головой.  
— Сойдёт. Забились.  
Автобус приходит ещё через пять минут. Чонин уже собирается запрыгнуть в него и уехать, как вдруг Сехун притягивает его к себе и звонко целует в щёку на прощание.  
— Увидимся! — кричит он, убегая обратно в сторону парка.  
Чонин чуть не забывает, что ему нужно зайти в автобус и поехать домой.

Начиная со среды, каждый обеденный перерыв Минхо пытает его, почему Чонин вдруг решает нарушить их святую традицию и в эту пятницу не ходить в бар.  
— Тебя всё-таки увольняют, да? — Тэмин сочувственно хлопает его по плечу. — Не волнуйся, Чонин, ты найдёшь себе работу ещё лучше!  
— Меня не увольняют никуда! Просто… у меня другие планы, вот и всё. Я что, должен перед вами отчитываться? — возмущённо спрашивает Чонин.  
— Ну, вообще-то да! Мы ведь твои друзья. Вдруг тебе нужна помощь? — не отступает Минхо.  
— Именно! Скажи, это всё из-за наркотиков? — Тэмин наседает на него с другой стороны.  
— Из-за долгов?  
— Из-за болезни?  
— Из-за женщины?  
— Из-за мужчины! — не выдерживает Чонин. — Идём со старым другом в бар, что непонятного-то?  
Он говорит это так громко, что половина людей в столовой оборачивается на их столик. Чонин замечает это и сразу же притихает. Внимание — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.  
— Ты чего орёшь-то так, братишка. Мы поняли, у тебя свои планы, больше не лезем, — пожимая плечами, говорит Минхо.  
Тэмин несколько раз задумчиво кивает головой, глядя к себе в тарелку, и возвращается к обеду. У Чонина пропадает аппетит и он позорно сбегает в курилку и до конца перерыва морозит задницу на улице, с сигаретами и сообщениями от Сехуна.

Сехун похож на северное море: холодное, неспокойное, сине-серого цвета. Особенно, когда не улыбается, как на большинстве фотографий в своём профиле. Чонину это первое приходит в голову, когда он листает фотографии с галечных пляжей Мокпо, с крыш многоэтажек и предрассветных сумерек из окна. Человек, вышедший из хипстерских фильмов конца десятых. Человек-эстетика по имени О Сехун.  
Чонин смотрит на торчащую у него из кармана афишу какого-то концерта, очередная электронная вечеринка с кислотными шмотками, кислотной музыкой и кислотными таблетками. Ему представляется, как Сехун выпускает из себя море посреди танцпола. Шипящие волны захлёстывают толпу в зале, люди кричат и плачут, задыхаются, тонут и умирают в конце. Чонин бы и сам умер: захлебнулся бы, вода залилась бы ему в нос и в горло, едкая соль сожгла бы его глаза, а во рту всё время держался бы мерзкий привкус, до тех пор, пока он окончательно не ушёл.  
— Я думал, ты опоздаешь.  
Голос Сехуна напоминает шум ветра в лесной чаще: тихий, спокойный шелест. Чонину от него становится уютно и безопасно. Даже усталость немного отступает.  
— Я тоже, но пробки оказались не такими страшными.  
Они улыбаются друг другу. Сехун закидывает руку ему на плечо и ведёт в сторону входа в бар. Вечер начинается с двух бутылок сухого сидра и сырной тарелки. Сехун всё время смотрит ему в глаза, их колени соприкасаются под столом и это совсем не кажется неловким. Чонин улыбается ему в ответ, продолжает рассказывать, как они с Минхо ездили кататься на роликах в парк на позапрошлой неделе и как он чуть не отбил себе всю задницу.  
— Чудом выжил, — смеясь, говорит он. Сехун подхватывает его смех.  
— Побереги свою задницу для меня.  
Блеск в чужих глазах похож на пузырьки шампанского. Чонин кусает нижнюю губу, не переставая широко улыбаться. Шутки с подтекстом его не напрягают впервые за долгое время. В последний раз такое было, наверное, когда он встречался с тем парнем из тиндера — ему было чуть за тридцать и жил он на Чеджу. Чонин хотел взять его телефон, но взял только его галстук, в подарок и на память. Глупый поступок, о котором он зачем-то рассказывает Сехуну тем же вечером.  
— Не сказал бы, — Сехун небрежно убирает чёлку со лба. — Хорошие вещи всегда хочется оставить рядом с собой подольше. Как и хороших людей. Практически естественное желание.  
— Думаешь? — спрашивает Чонин. От сидра у него приятный туман в голове. Тело кажется лёгким и невесомым, а язык развязным и смелым. Чонину кажется, что он сейчас готов горы свернуть.  
— Знаю, — уверенно говорит Сехун, наклоняясь к нему немного ближе. — Я даже проверял как-то раз. Стащил из квартиры бывшего его пса, разодрал на части и съел сырым. Заснял это на видео и отправил ему по почте. А потом пришёл к нему домой, мы вместе его посмотрели и когда он хотел убежать, я убил его тоже. И съел.  
Улыбка медленно сходит с лица Чонина.  
— Что? — сипло спрашивает он. Сехун отворачивается от него, тихо хихикая в кулак. — Это, блин, что, такая шутка?  
— Извини, — сквозь смех отвечает он. — Мама воспитывала меня на «Восставшем из Ада», а потом я посмотрел «Добро пожаловать в Зомбиэнд» и понял, что это моя тема. Короче говоря, специфичный юмор у меня.  
Чонин пожимает плечами, но не спорит — у всех бывают свои закидоны. В конце концов, с Сехуном весело и интересно. Сехун рассказывает ему про английскую классику и новые панк-рок группы. Сехун слушает, когда Чонин рассказывает ему про школьные соревнования по танцам и историю американской рекламы.  
А шутки про трупы бывших — всегда оказываются самыми смешными, пусть смысл доходит не сразу. Зато кое-что понятно без объяснений.  
Например, рука Сехуна, сжимающая его бедро. Чонин смотрит ему в глаза. У Сехуна раскраснелись щёки, а взгляд стал как будто ещё более шальным.  
— Ты, кажется, говорил, — Сехун быстро проводит кончиком языка по верхней губе, — что живёшь здесь где-то недалеко?  
Чонин не может ответить, слишком занят тем, что зовёт официанта принести им счёт. Сехун криво улыбается, сжимая чужое бедро чуть сильнее. Чонин почти не запоминает, как они дошло до дома. Кажется, долетели на реактивном ранце или что-то в этом духе, потому что как объяснить, что они уже топчутся в лифте, а он сам нервно перебирает ключи в руках.  
Сехун то и дело прикусывает нижнюю губу, косится на руки Чонина.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Сехун наклоняется к самому его уху и тихо шепчет, утыкаясь носом ему в висок. У Чонина мурашки по коже и ни единой мысли в голове.  
Лифт останавливается на нужном этаже. Чонин цепляет чужую руку и тянет к нужной квартире. Сехун прижимается к нему сзади, прикусывает шею на затылке, проводит пальцами от губ до горла. У Чонина во рту сухо, а ключи ходуном ходят в его руках. Наконец, у него получается справится с дверью. Он затаскивает их с Сехуном внутрь, запирает дверь и целует его, прижав к стене своей квартиры. У Сехуна холодные пальцы и мягкие губы, не то, что у Чонина, сухие и обветренные. Чонин лезет руками под его свитер, проводит ладонями по его бокам. Сехун рвано выдыхает в поцелуй, кусает его за нижнюю губу.  
— Презервативы? — спрашивает он, стягивая с Чонина пальто. Тот кивает и тащит его в сторону спальни, стараясь не собрать все косяки по пути.

Они выходят из автобуса на остановке рядом с работой Сехуна. У Чонина вообще-то законный выходной, который он планировал просидеть дома. Шеф снова бесчинствовал на работе и грозился, что всех «поувольняет нахрен», если они внезапно не начнут приносить ему в десять раз больше денег. От такого кто угодно сломаться сможет, а Чонина так вообще всё заебало с самого начала года.  
Но Сехун попросил проводить его на работу. Прогуляться вместе, попить у него кофе за счёт заведения. Всё то, что Чонин так любит. Только вот выходить из дома ему сегодня страшно не хотелось. Он даже предлагал Сехуну пропустить работу. Сказать, что он заболел или у него умер хомячок. Чонину кажется, что это была бы отличная отмазка, он сам бы ни за что не догадался, что Сехун на самом деле зависает со своим парнем у него дома.  
Но Сехун остался непреклонен и заставил его выйти из дома в несусветную рань, как будто ему было мало официальной рабочей недели.  
— Ладно тебе. Потаскаемся по пустым улицам, будет здорово! — Сехун обнимает его со спины перед зеркалом в коридоре и целует в шею.  
— Ещё один такой выпад и я привязываю тебя к кровати и мы не выходим отсюда до понедельника, — ворчит Чонин. Сехун фыркает ему в шею и кусает за ухо.  
— Я тебе обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
Людей на улице оказывается куда больше, чем ожидал Чонин. Сонные лица школьников, сонные и злые — тех, кто едет на работу. У Сехуна лицо тоже сонное, а Чонин вот-вот вырубится, привалившись спиной к стенке автобуса. Сехун утыкается носом в ворот его пальто, прячет озябшие ладони в чужих карманах. Чонину хочется обнять его, взъерошить волосы на затылке, мазнуть губами по чужому виску. Всё то, что делают обычные глубоко влюблённые парочки, когда раздражают его своим присутствием в автобусе. Чонин тянет ладонь к чужой шее, как вдруг натыкается на взгляд мужчины в длинном чёрном пальто. Он пытается распознать эмоцию на его лице, делает вывод, что это нечто среднее между бессильной злостью и раздражением. Чонин отводит взгляд и опускает руку на поручень.  
Сехун сонно поднимает голову, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Чонин старательно смотрит в сторону и притворяется, что ничего не произошло. Мужчина в длинном чёрном пальто выходит ещё через остановку. Проходя мимо Чонина и Сехуна, он презрительно фыркает и посильнее кутается в шарф.  
— Надеюсь, ублюдок поскользнётся, сломает себе шею и сдохнет, — говорит Сехун.  
Чонин не отвечает.  
Они выходят на одну остановку раньше: как раз для того самого «пройтись-прогуляться». В этом году январь выдался тёплым: можно не таскать на себе громоздкие пуховики и ограничиться толстовкой с пальто. Сехун, правда, всю плешь проел за декабрь: говорил, что на улице всё равно холодно и что пуховики — это выбор сильных. Чонин говорил ему:  
— Я слабый, можешь дать мне пизды.  
Сейчас, правда, Чонин молчит и внимательно смотрит себе под ноги. Сехун держит его за руку, рассказывает, что им привезли новый сироп для кофе, можно его будет сегодня попробовать до клиентов, а ещё должны привезти свежий морковный торт — просто офигенный на вкус, если свежий, нужно будет обязательно его попробовать. Чонин продолжает молчать, смотреть себе под ноги. Время от времени пытается вырвать свою ладонь из чужой, но Сехун держит его крепко.  
— Чего ты боишься? Это всего лишь люди.  
Сехун сильнее сжимает его руку в своей. Ладонь у Чонина потеет, так сильно, что как будто вот-вот выскользнет. Ему стыдно, но он не понимает, за что именно.  
За то, что они идёт за руку с парнем?  
За то, что другие видят, как он идёт за руку с парнем?  
За то, что ему сейчас страшно за последствия?  
Перед глазами стоит раскрасневшееся лицо его бывшего одногруппника, который кричал на всех людей рядом со «Сладкой Вишней», лицо его одногруппника, который как будто понял всё то, о чём думал Чонин в тот момент. Лицо Ю Тэяна с курилки возле его офиса. Лицо Тэмина, когда он рассказал ему, что он гей, лицо Дженни, лицо его мамы, его папы…  
— Люди это не «всего лишь», — сдавленно говорит он.  
Чонин смотрит себе под ноги, видит, как мыски его ботинок сменяют друг друга. Левый, правый, левый, правый. Движение его нервирует, его обувь нервирует. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас сбежал обратно в свою квартиру, вместе с Сехуном, спрятал бы их под одеялом и притворился бы, что ничего не произошло.  
Просто Ким Чонин струсил. Опять.  
— Слушай… не хочешь зависнуть у меня? Передохнуть немного? Отвлечься, — Чонин неуверенно поднимает голову и тут же натыкается на острый взгляд Сехуна. — Сварю тебе какао. Посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, закажем пиццу.  
— У тебя же вроде смена?  
Сехун пожимает плечами.  
— Я могу отменить.  
Сехун отпускает его ладонь. Чонин шумно выдыхает и прячет руки в карманах.

Они встречаются уже почти три месяца, но Чонин ещё ни разу не был у Сехуна дома. Почему-то всё время так получалось: они проводили время у Чонина дома, в барах Хондэ, на работе Сехуна. Выбирались в Пусан на выходные, гуляли ночами напролёт по городу и ездили в соседние.  
Сехун живёт в трёх кварталах от кофейни. Обычная пятиэтажка, с обычной однушкой. На подоконниках стоят суккуленты и кактусы с пушистыми иголками.Около раковины собрана коллекция немытых круже из-под кофе и пустых контейнеров из-под печенья.  
— Извини за бардак, — смущённо улыбается Сехун. — Ко мне редко приходят гости.  
Чонин мотает головой.  
— Ничего. Всё в порядке.  
У Сехуна в квартире прохладно. Чонин вешает пальто в шкаф рядом со входом, надевает тапочки в виде двух овчарок. Сехун говорит, что сделает чай, а «ты пока проходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома».  
Чонин разглядывает полки с книгами, кончиками пальцев проводит по корешкам. Ничего из того, что он читал. Сехун предпочитает Курта Воннегута и битников. Чонин зачитывается Дугласом-Адамсом и Терри Пратчеттом. В книгах они — как будто на разных полюсах. Чонин не понимает, что великого в том, чтобы читать как наркоманы скучно рассказывают о сексе. Сехун не смеётся над тем, что смерть разговаривает капсом. Всякое бывает.  
— Знаешь, я думаю начать читать этот твой «Голый завтрак», — кричит Чонин. — Но только если ты прочитаешь первую книгу «Автостопа»!  
— А не жирно ли? — отвечает ему Сехун с кухни.  
— Нормально! На прошлых выходных мы смотрели твоё французское кино, хотя договаривались на «Очень странные дела»! За тобой должок, так что… — Чонин оборачивается, услышав как скрипит пол под ногами Сехуна, — Эй, с тобой всё нормально?  
Сехуна как будто перекосило. Одно плечо стоит выше другого, на лице застыла гримаса не то боли, не то ужаса. Чонин делает два шага ему навстречу, как вдруг он резко обмякает, будто его подвесили на дереве и запретили двигаться. Сехун закатывает глаза, голова болтается на шее, будто он отключился. Его руки безжизненными верёвками свисают по обеим сторонам от туловища. Чонин в ужасе смотрит, как его живот надувается, как воздушный шарик, буквально у него на глазах. Ему хочется спросить: Сехун, что с тобой происходит? Как я могу тебе помочь, Сехун? Ты болен, Сехун?  
Всё, что он может сделать в реальности: беззвучно шевелить губами, смотреть за ним, с распахнутыми глазами.  
Посреди живота Сехуна пролегает складка. Чонину отдалённо напоминает, как Дженни размазывала помаду на губах.  
— Не бойся меня, Чонин, — хрипит Сехун. — Я всего лишь хочу тебя защитить.  
Складка посреди живота резко распахивается резко и без предупреждения. Чонин был готов, что на него выльется водопад из крови и органов Сехуна. Был готов, что если он посильнее зажмурится, то ничего не произойдёт. Сехун просто похлопает его по щекам и скажет, что Чонин задумался. Чонин даже был готов к тому, что он окажется один в пустой квартире. Что никакого Сехуна на самом деле не существует.  
Он зажмуривается так сильно, до фейерверков перед глазами, и тут же слышит оглушительный рёв. Чонин распахивает глаза. Он смотрит, как огромный язык облизывает сухие губы, проводит самым кончиком по кромке подгнивающих зубов. Комнату заполняет смрад: запах гнилого мяса и фруктов, открытой канализации, мёртвой крысы в подвале жарким июльским днём. Чонин дрожит, кусает руку, чтобы не закричать. Ему нужно бежать. Нужно спрятаться. Нужно спасаться, от…  
от Сехуна?  
— Я кое-что тебе о себе не рассказывал, Чонин, — тихо говорит голова Сехуна. — На самом деле я выгляжу немного… по-другому. Не так, как ты привык меня видеть.  
Существо делает шаг навстречу Чонину. Он не двигается с места, не может себя заставить. Смотрит, как высунутый язык тащится по полу вслед за телом: покрытый гниющими язвами и бледным налётом.  
— Но это же ничего, правда? Ты ведь всё ещё любишь меня? Ведь любишь, Чонин?  
Сехун-не-Сехун делает ещё один шаг вперёд. Рот посреди живота открывается шире: чёрные сехуновы волосы касаются пола. Чонин кричит во всё горло. Сехун кричит ему в унисон. Тело монстра несётся прямо на Чонина, тяжёлые ступни как будто вот-вот продавят пол под ними.  
Чонин каким-то чудом успевает отпрыгнуть в сторону. Сехун врезается в стену и спотыкается о собственный язык. Чонин успевает заметить сбоку ещё одну дверь, вспоминает, как в одном из разговоров Сехун говорил, что у его квартиры есть два выхода. Секунда, и он уже пытается забаррикадироваться с другой стороны: сдвигает лёгкие икеевские шкафчики к двери, ставит туда же кресло манекен в каких-то обносках. А потом оглядывается по сторонам.  
Дверей в комнате больше нет.  
— Чонин, дорогой. Ты меня слышишь?  
Он в ловушке.  
— Ты искал дверь на улицу, да? Как в моем прошлом доме, верно? Я же тебе говорил, что переехал. Говорил же? Даже если не говорил, теперь ты знаешь. В моём доме только один выход. Через ту дверь, в которую мы вошли.  
В доме у Сехуна нет выхода. Чонин бессильно опускается на пол. Это конец, больше уже ничего нельзя сделать.  
— Не волнуйся, Чонин. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я же люблю тебя, Чонин. Ты ведь знаешь это, правда?  
Чонин ложится на пол, обнимает свои колени и крепко зажмуривается. Как же так вышло? Почему он не догадался, к чему всё это ведёт?  
А ведь он верил Сехуну. Ему казалось, что они понимают друг друга, что он наконец-то нашёл того, на кого можно рассчитывать. Кто разрешит поправлять себе шарфы в торговых центрах и будет снимать видео «для компромата на всякий случай». Ему казалось, что он больше не будет таким одиноким.  
По щекам Чонина текут слёзы, а в ушах так шумно. Ему кажется, что он больше не слышит тяжёлых шагов Сехуна за стенкой. Неужели ушёл? Неужели ему это могло присниться?  
— Чонин, — горячий шёпот касается его уха. Ледяная ладонь Сехуна вытирает слёзы с его лица. — Я тебя люблю, Чонин.  
Голос Сехуна ласковый и тёплый, как солнце в конце весны. Его руки снова кажутся живыми: он гладит Чонина по голове, проводит пальцами по его губам. Или Чонину это снится? Он громко всхлипывает, осторожно поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Сехуну в глаза.  
Сехун кладёт ладони по обеим сторонам от его головы. Чонин больше не чувствует от них привычного тепла.  
— Сехун, — сипло говорит он. — Что происходит?  
Сехун улыбается, совсем как когда они познакомились, в том баре. Сжимает пальцы на его голове и с силой перекручивает его голову. Хруст чужой шеи слышно во всём доме.  
— Ты такой красивый, — нежно говорит Сехун. Его глаза как будто светятся, когда он смотрит на Чонина, на его длинные ресницы и неестественно выгнутую шею. — Я тебя съем и ты будешь у меня в животе. Со мной навсегда.  
Верхняя часть туловища Сехуна снова обмякает. Тело Чонина валится на пол, когда огромный рот посреди живота Сехуна снова открывается и вгрызается в чужое плечо.

Тэян не любит ходить по барам. Слишком затратно, с его зарплатой курьера, слишком много сил на то, чтобы потом добраться домой без приключений. Ах да, а ещё это «не поведение будущего главы компании», как любит повторять его отец.  
Ну конечно, как будто совет директоров когда-то согласится передать ему, Тэяну, хотя бы часть прав на компанию. Нужно смотреть на вещи реально, так считает Тэян, когда отец устраивает его на работу на самую низкую должность.  
Тэян не понимает, как люди могут жить на одну зарплату курьера и при этом не голодать. Если бы он не жил с родителями — точно бы сдох с голоду или пошёл бы на панель с горя. Но Тэян живёт с родителями и ему не нужно беспокоится о еде, об оплате коммунальных счетов и ещё тысяче мелочей, которыми «взрослые» забивают себе голову. Ему было бы стыдно, если бы не было так наплевать. И если бы у него был выбор, разумеется. Пойти поперёк отца он просто не решится, это же отец. Он желает ему лучшего, заботится о его будущем.  
Отец лучше знает, как правильно, он ведь прожил уже так много лет и столько повидал. За ним опыт, за ним мудрость. Правда, Тэян во всё это не верит и думает, что отец вряд ли переубедит совет директоров «Гласс Машинери», что его сын — отличная кандидатура ему на замену.  
Не после того, как на одном из Очень Важных Вечеров его застукали в подсобке с официантом. Тэян знает про силу убеждения его отца, но сомневается, что она настолько сильна.  
— Я тебе отвечаю, будет круто, — Давон хлопает его по плечу, кивая на вывеску бара впереди. — Мы там с друзьями зависали на прошлой неделе, там така-ая атмосфера, закачаешься!  
Тэян слышал про «Сладкую Вишню» много разного: от «там тусуются старые геи, которые ищут себе молодых мальчиков» до «там торгуют колёсами из-под полы». Проверять было недосуг, да и интересовало его это не особо, найти себе партнёра он может и без сомнительного бара в другом городе. Но сегодня он обещал Давону. Он с него не слезет, пока они там не побывают.  
— Ты уже говорил, — недовольно фыркает Тэян. — Пока что я ничего интересного тут не увидел.  
— Мы даже не зашли ещё, придурок, — фыркает Давно, пихая его в плечо. Тэян закатывает глаза и открывает перед Давоном дверь.  
Тэян ожидает увидеть что-то в духе фильма «Завтрак на Плутоне»: кричащие цвета, эпоха диско, слишком яркий маккия у всех посетителей. Их должно быть не слишком много и все они будут знакомы уже, наверное, тысячу лет, потому что сегодня четверг, а никто из здравомыслящих людей не пойдёт накидываться посреди рабочей недели. Кроме них с Давоном, разумеется. А ещё на них все точно будут пялится, потому что их никто и никогда здесь не видел, а ещё потому что никто не верит, что Тэян уже совершеннолетний. Слава богу, он хотя бы додумался взять паспорт с собой.  
Только вот ничего из этого он не видит. Бар выглядит совершенно обыкновенным: мало столиков, много высоких стульев, большая площадка для танцев посреди зала. Из освещения: неоновые лампы над головой и слабые светильники над каждым столиком.  
Людей за баром: не протолкнуться. Давон еле выцепляет взглядом только что освободившийся столик и сразу тянет Тэяна туда. Они успевают проскользнуть перед ещё одной парой, а Давон ещё и успевает стянуть несколько зубочисток с соседнего столика. Тэян оглядывается по сторонам с открытым ртом. Столько людей вокруг он не ожидал увидеть, особенно в четверг вечером, в гей-баре из соседнего города. Тэян смотрит на двух танцующих девушек посреди зала, на двух танцующих парней, на нескольких человек, разбредшихся по разным концам зала. Кто-то стоит у стены с коктейлем, кто-то пытается флиртовать со всеми, кто кажется хоть немного одиноким. Кто-то просто пьёт и думает о своём.  
— Ты ведь впечатлён, да? — восторженно спрашивает Давон, перегибаясь через столик. Тэян смешливо фыркает.  
— Не говори ерунды. Я просто… удивился, что тут всё иначе, чем я думал.  
— Впечатли-и-ился!  
Давон откидывается на спинку стула, ловит проходящую мимо официантку и просит принести два лонг-айленда. Она мелком бросает на них взгляд и говорит, что придётся подождать — сегодня в баре аншлаг.  
— Ноу проблема! — говорит Давон и они остаются одни ещё на долгие десять минут.  
Тэян под столом отбивает ритм одной из песен Найн Инч Неилс на фоне, Давон кивает головой в такт. Разговор как-то не клеится, Тэян всё ещё думает, что накидаться в четверг можно было и в другом месте, например, на съёмной у самого Давона. Или можно было бы напроситься к Бэкхёну и пообещать ему что-нибудь приготовить, обычно он никогда не отказывает.  
— Два лонг-айленда, пожалуйста! — говорит им официантка и ставит перед ними два высоких стакана.– Хорошего вечера!  
Тэян улыбается и почти сразу же прикладывается губами к чёрной трубочке. Коктейли тут оказываются стрёмными: от алкоголя тут одно название и ценник (Тэян не видел меню, но точно уверен, что это так). Давон заметно веселеет, оглядывается по сторонам в поисках знакомых. Он тут частенько бывает, многих отсюда знает. Зачем потащил с собой Тэяна — загадка, особенно когда Давон видит кого-то из знакомых лесбиянок с Дэгу и говорит, что пошёл «поздороваться». Тэян не то, чтобы в бешенстве, но очень близок к этому состоянию.  
Нет, лучше бы он поехал к Бэкхёну. Или ещё лучше — не поехал никуда.  
— Скучаешь? Составить компанию?  
Тэян не настроен с кем-либо знакомиться сейчас, хотя бы потому что он в бешенстве и хочет оторвать кому-нибудь голову. Эта змея опасная, ей всё до пизды и яд у неё такой сильный, что ты сдохнешь за минуту. Не подходи, сука, особенно если не хочешь по ебалу.  
Именно это собирается сказать Тэян незнакомцу, который присаживается рядом с ним, но как только поднимает на него взгляд,  
— Чонин? — удивлённо спрашивает Тэян.  
— Вау, ты помнишь, как меня зовут! Круто!  
— Как ты тут вообще? На работе все тебя обыскались, даже в розыск хотели подавать! — растерянно говорит Тэян. — Ребята беспокоятся. От тебя почти три месяца ничего.  
Чонин стыдливо улыбается.  
— Извини? Просто… пытаюсь начать новую жизнь. Свобода ото всех обязательств. Новый день — новый я. Понимаешь, да?  
— Не особо, — честно признаётся ему Тэян. — С чего такое резкие перемены? Наркотики?  
— Нет, братан. Наркотики тут не причём. Просто я сожрал сердце своего бывшего парня и теперь скрываюсь от полиции всего мира, чтобы меня не убили.  
Чонин говорит это со смехом, поэтому Тэян смеётся вместе с ним. У каждого свои границы юмора, а Тэян привык к тому, что для него границ не существует.  
— И что, почему же ты не прячешься по тёмным подворотням от копов? — спрашивает он, пододвигая свой стул ближе и наклоняясь к чужому лицу.  
Чонин улыбается, проводя пальцем по его нижней губе.  
— Ищу с кем повеселиться. В бегах так скучно, знаешь… Не хочешь со мной повеселиться? — спрашивает он у Тэяна.  
Блеск в его глазах не обещает ничего хорошего.  
То, что подходит Тэяну сейчас больше всего.

**Author's Note:**

> это оос в угоду сюжету, я не считаю людей которые здесь фигурируют мразями и всё такое. единственная каноничная мразь здесь - это Я 
> 
> фанвид который можно посмотреть а можно не смотреть: https://youtu.be/yAuUWEtwMTc


End file.
